<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks for the Flowers by HurtByTenderLies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955724">Thanks for the Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies'>HurtByTenderLies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh convinces Zuko to take a break and go for a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanks for the Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Day 1: Flowers</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was summer in the fire nation, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, it was, but maybe it also had to do with nerves. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, trying to quiet the anxiety knocking inside him. Maybe it was the robes. That must be it. After </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> of not wearing such rich fabric in so many layers, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be giving him this effect. He sighed through his nose, nostrils flaring, then caught himself pacing. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but had no luck. He scratched his neck this time, realizing it was now red and irritated. Zuko huffed irritably, pacing in front of the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just had his coronation. Iroh was holding down fort, trying to help settle the outrage of the people loyal to Ozai, while Zuko adjusted. With a bit of persuasion, Iroh had convinced Zuko to go on a date. More to get Uncle off his back than anything, Zuko had called upon Katara, asking a favor. He brought it up over tea when she had come to visit him. Of course, she obliged. He had, after all, jumped in front of lightning for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d seen Katara blush before when she was here, but it must have been his imagination. Or, maybe the heat. She had grown up around snow, after all. Zuko pawed at the neck of his dress shirt, feeling entirely flushed. At this point, his hair might be getting damp too. He touched the top of his head, grazing the crown placed neatly into his top knot with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young nephew, you should avoid messing your hair. Especially before your </span>
  <em>
    <span>date,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Iroh commented, smiling too innocently, “You must breathe, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko bit back a retort and steadied his breath, halting his pacing. He stared straight ahead at an approaching figure. He felt his cheeks grow uncomfortably warm when he noticed it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh patted his shoulder heavily, still positively grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might I suggest you give her these, Fire Lord?” His uncle passed him a large, perfectly arranged bouquet of fire lilies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat, barely able to croak out, “Yes, yes, good idea, Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked like she was flowing in the wind. But she wasn’t like water. No, she was wearing a deep red dress swirled with gold embroidered designs, which looked delicate against her tan skin. She looked like she wore a flame batting against the slight breeze. Then, she was standing in front of him, looking perfectly serene in her stunning state. She raised a brow at him, and he realized his mouth hung slightly open. Instantly embarrassed, he snapped it shut. She’d said something to him, but he didn’t catch it. Zuko looked to his uncle for guidance, but noticed he’d left them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara stared at Zuko, and in his panic, nearly shoved her over with the force he used to hand her the flowers. He hadn't interacted with any woman romantically, aside from Mai, and she didn’t do this kind of stuff with him, which was why she wasn’t there now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are for you,” He said, trying to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, like the sound of a tinkling bell. She reached out for the flowers, her hand brushing his. His automatic response was to clench the bouquet tighter, which he did. She failed to take the bundle from him, then rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don’t have to be nervous, Zuko. You know me. I don’t bite,” She whispered truthfully. Her voice sounded so good as she uttered his name. She looked at his face, ignoring the scar completely, seeming to look into him. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, into him, into his soul, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just hot. I’m really hot. Aren’t you hot, too?” He questioned, not meeting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Katara had finally coaxed him into giving her the flowers, a servant came over with a vase to put them in. Without looking away from him, she plucked out two lilies. She carefully raised a hand, making sure he saw it so as not to startle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her hand with his gaze, which eventually came just in front of her face. He focused on her eyes awkwardly, confused as to why she held the flower just so. She just smiled kindly at him, then set a flower behind his ear. She did the same to herself with the other flower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, now we match,” She proclaimed proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help the jump in his heart as he held out his arm for her to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arm felt cool, like he was touching water. He was grateful for that, as he started to feel his temperature lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few guards around them, he led her to the gates and towards the lanterns glowing softly in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the flowers, Zuko,” She chimed cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the flow</span>
  <em>
    <span>er.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hummed, smiling in front of her, for the first time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is my first time participating in Zutara month. Hopefully you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>